Episode Guide
This page is an episode list for ''House of Anubis'', an American/British/Belgian-produced mystery/comedy-drama television series that is broadcast on the Nickelodeon cable channel. The series premiered in the United States on January 1st, 2011, in England on February 25, 2011, and in Asia on April 1, 2011. The series ran for a total of three seasons and one movie (a ninety-minute special), premiering with House of Secrets on January 1, 2011 and ending with The Touchstone of Ra on June 17, 2013. There is 191 episodes all together. Each half-hour episode of the series consists of two eleven-minute shorts. This is a type of episode structure usually only used by animated television series. The series also broadcasted in a five-day-a-week strip format for Seasons 1 and 2 but, for Season 3, a new episode premiered every Thursday. This changed to half an hour episodes, four days a week on TeenNick, beginning with House of Tombs / House of Smuggling. Episodes 2 through 5 were slightly edited to make the first 5 episodes fit into the hour-long time period of the premiere. The original full versions of these episodes later aired during the week of February 7, 2011, when new episodes didn't air for a week. Here's how to watch full House of Anubis Episodes On YouTube, full episodes of House of Anubis have been deleted due to copyright reasons. However, on nick.com, they have many full episodes uploaded and numerous clips from various episodes. Another way to watch House of Anubis episodes is by downloading them (which is available on many sites), but although this is free, it is also illegal and is not entirely recommended. List of House of Anubis Episodes Season 1 (2011) *Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence) (Mara Jaffray) has been absent for 2 episodes (15, 47). *Bobby Lockwood (Mick Campbell) has been absent for 5 episodes (18, 38-40, 47). *Klariza Clayton (Joy Mercer) has been absent for 51 episodes (2-29, 33-36, 38-46, 48-57). Season 2 (2012) *Burkely Duffield joins the main cast in episode 15. He has been absent for 2 episodes. (55-56) *Bobby Lockwood has been absent for 77 episodes. (13-89) *Klariza Clayton has been absent for 6 episodes. (31-34, 53-54) *Alex Sawyer has been absent for 2 episodes. (53-54) *Eugene Simon has been absent for 2 episodes. (55-56) * The second season can also be reffered to as House of Anubis: The Timepiece. * The UK premiere of season 2 reached a large member of audience, including over 2 million people attending the red carpet premiere in London. Season 3 (2013) *Nathalia Ramos (Nina Martin), Bobby Lockwood (Mick Campbell), and Roger Barclay (Rufus Zeno) will not be returning to the show for the third season. *Alexandra Shipp (KT Rush) and Louisa Connolly-Burnham (Willow Jenks) join the main cast. *Louisa Connolly-Burnham (Willow Jenks) has been absent for 1 episode (5). *The third season can also be referred to as House of Anubis: The Reawakening. *Ana Mulvoy Ten (Amber Millington) left the series after the 10th episode of Season 3 or the 160th episode of the series; House of Trickery / House of Unity *It originally aired every Thursday night for one hour at 8pm on Nickelodeon, but starting from House of Tombs / House of Smuggling, it was moved to TeenNick and was then aired 30 minutes a day from Monday through to Thursday at 8:30pm. 1 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episode Guide